<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'come back.' by frankie2001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611685">'come back.'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie2001/pseuds/frankie2001'>frankie2001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dansen Fic Week. [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie2001/pseuds/frankie2001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly hates early mornings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dansen Fic Week. [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#DansenFicWeek - July/August 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'come back.'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Theme: early morning<br/>prompt: 'come back.'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The one thing Kelly hated about Alex’s job was that Alex had be up at 5am. Kelly loved that Alex was director of the DEO but all she wanted was to wake up in the morning and cuddle her girlfriend. Most mornings Kelly didn’t wake up when Alex’s alarm went off and she woke up to an empty bed and apartment but this morning she did. </p>
<p>Without saying a word Kelly rolled over and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend so Alex couldn’t get up. </p>
<p>‘Babe I need to get up.’ Alex whispered. </p>
<p>‘No.’ Kelly whined. </p>
<p>Alex knew that Kelly wasn’t going to let go so Alex gave in and let her cuddle her. </p>
<p>‘Ok five minutes.’ Alex said as she rolled over and faced Kelly.</p>
<p>Kelly took this a win and snuggled up to her girlfriend even more. After more than five minutes Alex knew she really needed to get up. </p>
<p>‘Kelly I really need to get up now.’ </p>
<p>‘Too comfy. Stay here.’ Kelly mumbled in her sleep.</p>
<p>‘I know you are but I really need to get ready.’ Alex said as she placed a kiss on Kelly’s temple. </p>
<p>Kelly moved her arm from around Alex’s waist so she could up and ready for work. </p>
<p>‘No come back.’ Kelly said as Alex left the bed. </p>
<p>Alex got ready for work. Just before she left for work she went back into the bedroom to say goodbye to Kelly. Kelly had made herself a cocoon with the duvet and wrapped herself in it. </p>
<p>‘I love you.’ Alex said as she placed a kiss on Kelly’s lips.</p>
<p>‘I love you too. I miss you’ Kelly mumbled as she fell back asleep. </p>
<p>‘I miss you already.’ Alex replied as she left the bedroom. </p>
<p>Alex had to lie about why she was late to work this morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>